feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Usakii/Habits And Caskets - Thread Idea
The wounds they had when they died can only be seen when they are showcasing negative emotion such as sadness or anger. This is due to the soul becoming unstable. In consequence to this, their true forms are shown. *They have a pale, glowing, transparency about them as if they were some sort of reflection on a cloudy bathroom mirror or static on a television. *Their vessel must be something that they held when they died in the real world. *They have characteristics and quirks from their past lives, such as references from their time era or how they lived when they were human. *Their clothes must be what they were wearing when they died, complete with bloodstains, tears and other "evidence". *They can be from different eras of time, especially if their death has become one of legend. Such as if they were murdered by a famous serial killer, their death is a mystery or if their body or killer was never found. ------- - Notes - *Limbo. Brink of death *Time is slower. One second Real World = One year Limbo *They are all in there for "probation". Their actions in the forest deem whether or not they can come back alive. Harsh judgement day if you will. *Obstacles are in the forest. Monsters and demons will try to hunt down survivors so that they can die and join hell. Get killed by one of these guys and you're screwed. *Different species. Guys who have failed but cling onto life even though their real world forms are dead take on forms as ghosts. People who have been driven insane. People who have just joined (comas, "legally dead"). Since one-second real world = 1-year limbo, people have made settlements/packs *THIS WILL BE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEA T H http://wordsnstuff.tumblr.com/post/151492405030/useful-writing-resources ---- "When we have lost everything, life becomes a disgrace and death a duty." ---- Life and death. The two kings on the throne of mortality. Two different realms, so similar, but not the same. One, simple, difference that sets the two apart. One, simple, difference that prevents and mortal human to have one foot in each world. The dead stay dead, and the living stay alive. But what about those who linger? The victims of tragedy and suffering? Those who linger in between? Whether it be that they are comatose, legally dead or on the brink of death, they don't belong in either realm, so where do their restless souls go? Life and death are states of mind when the two collide, they create a grey area, a combination of the enlightenment of heaven and the eternal damnation of hell. Mortals call this land; The Void. The Void has one purpose and one purpose alone, to pass judgement on its inhabitants. The circumstances that lead them into this world were so, so, utterly devastating that their souls still cling on to the promise of life like parasites, yet, it is too late for them to return to the lives they once lived. So what happens to them? What happens to the damned souls of the stray? They're given a second chance. Reincarnation, the best thing that could happen to a soul is offered to them on a silver platter, with only one thing standing in their way. A dead man needs to survive. Despite their seemingly tender promise, The Void is a hellish death trap that only adds to the despair of their tragic circumstance, even time here seems to be slurred with the drag of cold death, with one second in the mortal world being one year in The Void. It is a dense forest filled with the souls of those who were killed in their quest and the abnormal demons who murdered them in cold blood, trying to turn their souls into a creature called a Strigoi so that they can accompany their demonic enemies in massacring their companions. You see, not everyone who finds themselves in the void are completely innocent. The victims, or Tragics, as they're crudely nicknamed, cling onto their last ribbons of life due to a strong emotional current that swept through them at the time of their death, giving a corpse a will to live. This emotion could be anything, from the happiness of a successful suicide victim, the anger and hatred of one who was executed wrongfully or the surprise and terror of a child in a car accident. The variations of emotions that passed through these people vary so much so, it is near impossible to know if a person is worthy of the gift of life once more. In a forest filled with the living dead, vengeful and peaceful ghosts and traitors, who can you really trust? What have you got to lose? Your life? ---- - Rules - You must follow AJGW's rules. No exception, obviously. Only three active characters each. Dead or written off characters do not count as active as they are not being used. You MUST make a joining form (In the form of a blog post) for every one of your characters. Do not kill off a character that doesn't belong to you without the original owner's consent. No morbidly sexual content of any sort. A few flirty lines are permitted, but anything else is strictly banned. Keep it in your pants kids. If your character is a Tragic they must have a wound to show how they died. Furthermore, if the character is any of the species listed below, they must follow all the rules that come with the species itself. Look in the species summaries for more details. Don't waste forum space with OOC discussions. Every post here must have some sort of roleplay or contribution. So no "claims 100th post here" or any updates on your personal life. ---- - Species - Tragics This group of people, as their name suggests, have been involved in some sort of horrible accident that has rendered them unconscious, put them in a coma, or even worse, are legally dead. These people, since that they still have the lucky chance of making this place out alive, are seeking a way out of the forest so that they can be reborn once again. At first, Tragics have no memory whatsoever as to what happened that ended them up in limbo, and foolishly believe that they are simply lost in some sort of county park. As they reach the end, memories flood back. This may give the Tragics an edge or determination, others may delve into insanity. The insane ones usually go on killing sprees and stop at nothing to achieve their goal, masking their unstable, vigilante-esque murders as some sort of heroic mission. Due to how time works in Limbo, most stable Tragics have created survivor settlements and survive in packs. These packs have long since given up on the prospect of freedom and spend their days trying to add more allies to their numbers. Naive and egotistical, this species is incredibly fun to toy around with~ -Species requirements Must have a wound showing how they died Clothing must be what they were wearing when they died Strictly human features No magic of any sort Moroi They are the poor, pitiful souls of Tragics whose real world bodies have succumbed to death. But strangely, they desperately cling onto life, even if their bodies have withered away centuries ago, refusing to delve into the dark lands of death despite it being their only option. Instead, they are doomed to wander limbo forever, their supernatural abilities, near transparent faces and the gruesome wound that killed them in the real world is the only evidence that they ever existed. They are mostly harmless but sometimes, they would bring a sentimental object that they treasured when alive with them, and possess it. Usually, they remain on their own but may follow a creature around to try and protect them from the same fate. They are kind, often motherly, but there are instances that a spirit can switch from being the sweetest little thing to a mass murderer if you anger them or try to attack the being that they are protecting. This pan from being passive to hostile makes them unpredictable, the fact that they can be exceedingly sensitive on subjects and extremely protective of their creature not helping, much. -Species requirements The wounds they had when they died can only be seen when they are showcasing negative emotion such as sadness or anger. They have a pale, glowing, transparency about them as if they were some sort of reflection on a cloudy bathroom mirror. Their vessel must be something that they had when they died. They have characteristics and quirks from their past lives, such as references from their time era or how they lived when they were human. Clothing must be what they were wearing when they died. They can be from different eras of time, especially if their death has become one of legend. Such as if they were murdered by a famous serial killer or if their death is a mystery. Strigoi Strigoi, like their close relatives, the Moroi, are the undead souls of Tragics. But instead of possessing an item that they cherish and being peaceful when accepting their death, they refuse to even acknowledge the thought and create a contract with a surviving Tragic. The exchange is simple; they will give a quarter of their powers so that they could manifest in the host's brain, giving them commands or advice on how to escape. And if they are already insane beyond the point of help, Strigoi induce the thought of suicide, so that they could possess their body and pretend to be the dead Tragic, wearing their corpse as a costume. They do this because of one simple reason. They are thirsty for revenge, and the will to live combined with the thirst of the blood of the person who killed them makes them desperate. Although their exchange is similar to how a Moroi it cares for their creature, a Strigoi's care is hollow and empty. Although they are providing the Tragic with a greater promise of power than a spirit and giving them the basic needs to live, their words are devoid of anything compassionate and they view their Tragic as a pet or a meddlesome inconvenience. -Species requirements The wounds they had when they died can only be seen when they are showcasing negative emotion such as sadness or anger. They have a pale, glowing, transparency about them as if they were some sort of reflection on a cloudy bathroom mirror. Their vessel must be something that they had when they died. They have characteristics and quirks from their past lives, such as references from their time era or how they lived when they were human. Clothing must be what they were wearing when they died. They can be from different eras of time, especially if their death has become one of legend. Such as if they were murdered by a famous serial killer or if their death is a mystery. ---- - Locations - Forest The forest is a dark and dreary place that makes up almost all of Limbo. Thick layers of canopy blot out any light from the sky, the humidity causing a multitude of curious foliage to grow around the marshy soil. Remnants of previous Tragics and murders are still scattered around the place. The occasional noose, soiled book and a bloodied scrap of fabric that was presumably clothing once littering around the place. Be careful when you try to pick any one of these strange objects as your new plaything though. You don't know if the previous owner will come back for it. Mansion A rickety, decrepit house in a small clearing. The foliage around the place is either overgrown or reduced to crumbly dust. Once upon a time, it must have been a grand place indeed, with three floors, french windows and a beautiful courtyard, accompanied with an oddly dirtied, metallic smelling, wine red river that flows underneath the porch. Even though the mansion has been overtaken by the forces of mother nature herself, the packs of Tragics have used this place as a sanctuary for centuries, and it's extremely well looked after and loved for. That doesn't stop the poor thing looking like a bloody mess, figuratively and literally. The Bridge A sturdy little thing that overhangs the unpredictable currents of the river. It is smothered in lichens and a strange, slimy substance that smells absolutely horrid. Since the mansion is surrounded by the river, the bridge is the only way to get to the mansion and back. Strangely enough, items of interest, such as food, water and even toys for the children are left once a week on the ledge of the bridge, and Tragics who try to commit suicide by jumping off are pulled back up to safety by some sort of pleading force. It's almost as if something is watching, providing the surviving Tragics with safety; With the cost of a bag of fizzy lemon drops every Tuesday at three pm, of course. The Chapel As it's name suggests, The Chapel is an abandoned chapel in the centre of the forest. Its graveyard is overgrown and the once pristine tiled floors are covered with animal feces, the fact that the reek of decay coming from behind the altar adding more of a desolate feel to the poor place. Chipped, ornate, murals depicting scenes from the bible hang overhead, religious items such as the odd rosary or chitoki are scattered on the floor along with shards of stained glass. The pews seem to have been stolen for firewood by previous Tragics and have been replaced by seven rickety chairs, one of which is missing a leg. Since both the Moroi and Strigoi cannot enter holy ground, the Chapel is the only "safe" area in the Void, the only problem is that the Chapel is covered in densely thick foliage, making it extremely hard to find. Therefore, as ironic as it may be, you can only find the Chapel with the assistance of a Moroi or Strigoi. ---- Moroi and Strigoi can be successfully killed with these two methods; Salt Water Any amount of salt water will weaken and harm the undead. Too much, and they will cease to exist. The result of using salt water as a weapon is a long, long painful death, and the sensation of acid burning through the undead's skin. Salt water is cruel, yet effective, mostly used by unstable Tragics to give them a reputation around Strigoi. It is so powerful, that when salt water is in the same room as a Moroi or a Strigoi, they can have intensive migraines, feel faint or even experience flashbacks on how they died in the real world. Stepping Into Holy Ground Although it's not necessarily killing them, once a spirit enters holy ground, it cannot leave unless the holy ground itself has been destroyed. As soon as it enters the doors, an excruciating burning sensation makes them immobile, the pain being worse than death. Therefore, Moroi and Strigoi avoid Chapels and Churches like the plague. This form of disposal will not kill a spirit, but it will immobilise them long enough for interrogations. Please note that this method can only be effective on holy grounds. Opposite to popular belief, religious artefacts like cricifizes and urban ledgends like garlic and mirroirs will not take any effect to spirits. Holy Rituals Of course, any real, powerful, Holy Ritual against the undead will result in the purity and freedom of their souls, removing them eternally from the forest. When someone uses a Ritual to free the soul, they are giving the Moroi or Strigoi a burial or a funeral procession, finally laying them to rest after they have been given closure on their lives. This can be achieved by burying the spirits Possessed Vessel or letting them walk into Holy Ground. In order for the Ritual to work, the Spirit must consent to be "freed" so that they can be at peace with the fact that they are indeed, dead, and won't be coming back. As a result, Rituals are a more peaceful way of disposal, with little to no pain involved. A spirit may leave their vessel behind in limbo to keep their memory alive. ---- - Characters - ---- gue ss whose starting a project that they'll never finish again (^;;;; Category:Blog posts